Unexpected Stand
by idontownanything
Summary: what would you do if the person you just met at the bar and slept with was someone you will be seeing more often. its more weird if he was your professor.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning when Hermione woke up. She remembered to be somewhere and with someone that she met at the pub that was near her campus. She tried to sit up but felt like there was a force that blocked her. She opened her eyes to see that what cause that. to her suprise that it was an arm. a muscular noticed that she also had no clothes on. she looked around the room. it was unfamiliar to her. the shades were black. there was not much furniture there . Mostly She found books and a desk. She looked closely to the man that she was with. She instantly got up and seached for her clothes . It was scattered on the floor with the clothes of the man. The man slowly got up aswell when he heard some rumbling. He just looked at her and went back to sleep. Hermione was surprised and relieve that he went back to sleep. she hurriedly got dress and went out to the place.

Severus Snape was nursing his fresh cup of coffee. He was going to his first class. he was a teacher in a university and was there for a long time. He felt a sting of pain to his head. He didnt remember what had happened but he remembered the face of the woman that he was with in bed. he forgot her name and where she lived. it didnt matted to him since women would come and go to his life with no trace of love except for one. "Lily" came to his thoughts. Upon entering the classroom he noticed a student that was sleeping and had earplugs on. he rise an eyebrow. " who does this student think she is" he said to himself growling. the class was noisy basing on the student that were talking before they noticed that thier professor had already entered. he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. seated right away when they heard him. the student that was asleep didnt budge. eyeing on the student that was aslep, her seatmate elbowed her to wake up. "Ron what? " she asked her classmate while raising her head to face her peers. he gulped hard and nodge her to look at front. she sat striaght and removed her earplugs. Snape cleared his throat again and started to introduce himself in class. " My name is Professor Severus Snape and i will be your instructor for this subject. anyone who is thinks that this subject is highly unamusing and also does not like to make an effort please feel free to leave." he sneered and locked his gaze to the student in front of him. Hermione was shock to see the man that she hooked up with was her professor in the subject. "ohw crap..." was all she can say for now. Snape was surprise to see her in his class." ohw great i slept with my student" was all he can say in his mind without changing his monotone expression." i just hope that she is not one of those idiotic students that i have to handle every term." he told himself that. class started right away and luckily she didnt have to expect anything when she notice her professor didnt mind her and thinks maybe she can pass the stubject with no problem.

 _end of chapter one. here. please tell me how you like it and also please be patient with me for this is mmy first fanfic and first story that i ppublished here._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the characters. please be patient with me and thannk for reading :)_

Chapter 2

"His lips were soft and tasted sweet. There was a strong smell of his perfume that she like. His smile was breath taking..." and then Hermione woke up from her dream. "ohw crap i just had a weird dream. " she said herself. It was early and she cant go back to sleep so she decided to jog at the park to distract herself. While running she thought of the reason why she was so drunk that time. She just discovered that her boyfriend Victor Krum was cheating with someone from another department in their campus. She was hurt and she wanted to forget all the pain. She was drinking with Ron and Harry and the rest were forget already. "Focus Hermione, you dont need Krum and dont mind about Snape." she said to herself. she stop at the drinking fountain to drink. She noticed that there was a dog that was looking at her. she looked to see who was the owner but no one was came near them. "hey buddy, are you lost?" she bend down and pet it. She notice that the dog had a name tag "dobby" . dobby bark and ran towards the bush and disappeared. Hermione was suprise but when her way.

Hermione was running towards her room for Snape's class. She was too focused in the library that she forgot the time. "ohw crap please dont make me late" she silently prayed. When she got there luckily their professor wasnt there. she was out of breath and she heard two voices that called her to get her attention. Her two bestfriends saved her a seat. "Hey Hermione!" Ron called her. she waved at them and proceed her way to them."What happened to you?" Harry asked and gave her a concern look. she took her seat but before she can say anything Snape entered the room. As usual Snape was in a foul mood and asked difficuly questions to his students. The only person who was able to answer was Hermione. the class already finished and Ron, Harry and Hermione were about to leave the classroom when Snape called out to them. "Ms. Granger please stay behind" he said while focusing his attention to his notes for class. Harry and Ron told her that they will wait at the caffeteria. She looked puzzled and wondered why she was asked to stay. Then it hit her "shoot i forgot about what happened before." Snape looked at her with no expression. "Whats the matter professor?" she asked when she got in front of his table. "Ms. Granger I would like to tell you that whatever happened between us before the start of terms should not be repeated. is that understood?" he said dryly. "Yes professor, is that all?" she said. "No that was it you are dismissed." he told her while waving his hand indicating she can leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_i do not own any of the characters that i use and also thank you for your patients in reading something that is a waste of your time but i will try my best to improve. XD_

Chapter 3

It was a long week for Hermione, she just started her new job in a resturant that is just a block away from flat and campus. There was not much happening from the past few days after the talk that she had with Snape. Things were the same and same with class. They were given a lot home essay and work to do and she tries her best to comply all the necessary things.

She let out a heavy sighed. She was exhausted from school work, plus the exam that Snape was going to give next time. "Hey Hermione, can you be a dear and serve the man thats in table 7" Aberforth said. She nod and went to her task. The man was already reading the menu when she got there."Good evening my name is Hermione. I'll be your serve for today. Can i get you anything?"Hermione heard a smooth silkly voice "What can you recommend for me today? " he said. "SHOOT! its Snape" she growled mentally. She flashed her fake smile and answered " Well today the chef have prepared meaty lasagna and homemade garlic bread." Snape ordered alot from the menu and when she finished writing, she took the menu and went to give the chef his order. Snape was observing her from a far while waiting for his meal.

"She looked stressed but she still manage to smile. She looks like she is enjoying her work." he said mentally. He was curiuos about her ever since the start of class. He thought she was some random stranger that he met at the bar but when they were seated together at the counter. He noticed that she was alittle drunk and thinking heavily. He ordered some drinks for both of them. There was something with her that made him attracted instantly. She was startled but gave him a smile. They talked and drinked for a couple of hours and things were out of his control and ended at his house. The strangest thing about the situation was that he enjoyed her company even if they met for the first time.

The meal that he had was pleasant and the evening was going smoothly. While he was eating and enjoying his meal, he was watching her. Observing her from a far. " Control yourself Severus. Dont act like a perverted old man." he scolded himself. Her shift ended and the resturant just closed. She bid goodbye to the rest of the people from the resturant and started to walk back home. A dark color sports coupe stopped beside her. " Who could this be?" she ask herself. The window of the passenger seat lowered and she heared "Miss Granger need a ride?". She looked at the driver and was surpise that it was Snape. "Err its ok professor, i live just a bloke her but thanks for the offer." she said shyly. He tried to reason out " its late and its dangerous if you alone at this time especially for women like you." he said concern. She thought for a moment and notice that Snape was persistent. she sighed and agreed. He drop her at her flat and she thank him and he went his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any of the characters that was used to this story and also thank you for reading until now. I'll try my best o improve. :D_

It was Sunday and lucky Hermione didn't have class. Hermione got up and smiled. She enjoyed her time with professor Snape. He wasn't that mean when he was in class and also he was more gentle when outside. Her phone rang and she wasn't familiar with number. "Hello?" she said. "Hermione…." The voice was so familiar with her. She automatically ended the call. "The nerve of krum to call" she said to self. She decided to do something else. She took a quick bath and changed to some simple clothes and went out. She took a stroll at the near book store. She likes to spend her time with books and some music. She reached the book store and was greeted by the owner and her grandson. "Hi Hermione" the owner said. "Hi Mrs. Longbuttom. " she greeted her back and smiled at her grandson who was helping the older woman with the books. She went at the back and looked at some of the new history books that was there. She took one that was about myth and legends of London. She was immerse with the book that she didn't notice someone was with her at the back. " I didn't know you would spend your day at a bookstore miss granger" he said coolly. Hermione looked up and gave him a smile. "I prefer this than the mall and shopping professor" she said while putting the book back. He smile at her "She looks beautiful" he said to himself. They took their time reading and looking at different books that was there. It was already past 1pm when they decided to exit the store to eat. They found a small café and decided to eat their lunch there. They were seated inside near the window. Hermione's phone kept on ringing even while they were at the book store. Snape just notice when she place her phone on the table. "Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked her. "The person calling doesn't really matter to me anymore" she said while her eyes were glues to the phone. Without a time to react Snape took the phone and answered it instead. "Hello" he said dryly. Snape motioned her to no speak while he was busy with the call. When he was finished he placed the phone down. "Sorry I was curious and I know you wouldn't tell me who was calling" he said and gave her a smirk. "Professor that was unnecessary!" she said angrily and stood up. She was about to leave when Snape caught her wrist and said "sit down Hermione". She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She took her seat again and gave him an annoyed look. He smile and said "let's not ruin a nice day just because of a boy. I'm also curious who was he, care to tell? "He said while leaning back to his chair but before she can answer him someone called her. "mione" and two guys approach their table. "Harry! Ron! What are you guys doing here? "She said while giving her friends each a hug. "We were just hanging around and we were planning to crash at your place but we decided to buy something to eat here first." Ron answered while harry was looking at professor that she was with. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter Mr. Weasley." Snape said. Ron looked at Hermione then to Snape and then Harry. "Ron we should go and play at my house instead" Harry said while pulling Ron to the exit. Hermione was about to argue with her friends but Snape shook his head. "Let them be" he said. They ate and talked for a while. It was already evening when Hermione got home. She was smiling and thinking that she really liked what happened today even though krum kept calling on her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of the characters that were used here. I hope u enjoy my story and thank you for the patients iin reading this. XD_

Days passed and Hermione was still in a good mood from what had happened during Sunday. Krum kept calling her but she didn't bother to answer his call since there was nothing else to talk about anymore. She was with Ron and Harry when they were about to enter Snape's class. They were talking and Hermione was laughing and she didn't notice someone at the door until he grabbed her wrist. "Hermione can we talk for awhile?" he asked her. She was surprised and gestured the boys to go ahead. They were outside but they walked few steps away from the room. He was standing there looking at his shoes and Hermione was getting impatient because she was going to be late to class. "what do you want Krum?" she asked him with annoyed tone. He looked at her and said "I'm really sorry what I did. Can we start again?"

She was in the class and wasn't listening. Her mind was on the conversation that she had with krum. She just left him there and didn't give him an answer. She wasn't sure on what to tell the young man. She liked him before really and when they broke up she was at her worst state. She confused because she wanted that to happen but with spending time with Snape would be limited if she goes back to him.

"He doesn't see you the way you see in him" she scolded herself. She let out a heavy sigh and Snape noticed it from the corner of his eyes. "She looks really sad. What's wrong with her?" he thought.

Days passed and still Krum kept going to her and Snape notices it. He saw them one time in the library at the back corner. She was busy with her notes and he was there. "Hermione please" he heard him pleaded to her. She just ignored him and continued doing her work. There was a tight feeling that he felt from his chest. He wanted to grab him and tell him to leave her alone. Instead he just walked out from the library. He was jealous and wanted to punch that boy for being close to his Hermione. "who is he to her? Why was he telling her that?" he thought. He felt frustrated because he doesn't even know what's the status of their relationship. He wanted her that was clear but he doesn't even know if she wants him and also he was her professor so it was inappropriate. He gave out a heavy sigh and went to do some work.

He noticed on class that she was quite than the usual and also sometimes she would looked confused at something. He wanted an excused to have her stay in the class but it would be too obvious. She did still manage to cope with class and still performed well. "Severus if you want her you have to make a move now or you will lose her to someone else." He said to himself. He was planning to have Hermione and get to know her more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Krum kept following Hermione and try to get back together. He would show up in the library, at the door in every of her class and even if she's with harry and ron. And everytime that her would show up she would just tell me no. She needed to get away from him.

She decided that she can't study in the library or vacant rooms because Krum might be there. She went up to the rooftop instead. Not a lot of people would go there and he might not think that she is there. She bought with her work and some food. She was climbing the stairs while listening to some songs . When she reached the top and opened the door, she was welcomed by the cool breeze and not so hot weather. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the cool and pleasant feeling before she sat down and do her work.

Professor Snape was really stressed from the work and from his jealousy that he felt towards krum. He decided to go to the rooftop to clear his thoughts and think of what to do. He had picked the same building with his classroom. When he was about to reach the top he noticed that the door was opened. "funny I thought they leave the doors closed." He thought. He continued going until he was able to reach the end. He was surprised to see that there was someone there. A familiar bushy head was there and she looked so calm and relax that she didn't notice him. He decided to approach her and maybe talk to her. "Miss granger may I ask what are you doing here?" he said. At first she was startle and didn't expect a teacher to be there and when she looked up she gave him a smile. "it much more peaceful here sir and also I'm trying to get away from someone" she said while looking away from him. He sat down beside her and said "Are you avoiding me?". He was hurt when she said she was avoiding someone and he thought she was avoiding him. "Maybe she didn't want me the same way I did to her" he thought. Immediately Hermione shook her head and said "No sir. I'm avoiding my ex-boyfriend Krum. He wanted to get back together but I didn't want him anymore." It made his heart leapt when she said those words. Maybe there is a chance for them to be together. It was her turn to look at him and asked "'Professor what are you doing here?". He smiled at her and said "I needed to get some fresh air. I was too much stressed from work that I had enough." While looking ahead. She blushed when Snape smiled at her. "he looks really nice when he smiles." He noticed that she was doing some work before he came. "I'm sorry if I had disturbed you from your work. i'll just leave you here to continue." He said and before he can fully get up Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to stop him from leaving. " you didn't bother me sir and I like it when you accompany me but if you don't want to stay here its fine with me" she said. and smiled at him. They talked about a lot of things while enjoying their time together there and didn't noticed the time. At the same night they decided to have dinner together and continued their talk and tried getting to know each other more.


End file.
